Discussing Letty
by Zadien
Summary: Takes place in FF6 - mild spoilers though the majority is gleaned from the trailer. Mia and Dom talk. "You did crash Dad's charger which she spent hours fixing up for you. And then Brian crashed it into a bus, and then Hobbs crashed into it. By rights, she owes those two a bullet as well," Mia teased. "You better be careful, Dom, knowing Letty she could find a bazooka or a tank!"


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the cast or characters from Fast and Furious.

* * *

A short mildly spoilerish outtake of a conversation that could have happened in the sixth film shortly after Letty shoots Dom. Sometimes just talking things out can help and when upset about the situation with Letty, there's only one person Dom can turn to.

* * *

Discussing Letty

By: Zadien

* * *

The air was clean, the sky was endlessly blue, and the sun seemed to shine forever. It was idyllic; it was beautiful… it wasn't home. Wiping down the counter of the island in her kitchen, Mia turned away from the window and her melancholy thoughts, and instead listened to her son's delighted laughter in the den. Elena was in there with him, watching an endless loop of _Thomas the Tank Engine _on DVD.

Rolling up her sleeves, Mia crossed to the gently bubbling kettle, and popped teabags into the two mugs sitting nearby. Now that the dishes had been done and the kitchen was cleaned, she could take a half hour to rest her feet before she had to bathe and put her son to bed. Then the endless worrying about her family would begin. At least with Elena's company, it wasn't as depressing; they could talk, make the time before sleep stretch a little longer, but it was awkward. Dom – Elena's lover/boyfriend/partner/ex? – was off across the water looking for Letty, his first love, possibly only love.

While Mia wanted Letty back so much it was a fierce, aching wish, that caught her by the throat and had her stomach quivering with nerves, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for Elena. Elena had understood Dom's pain, the fresh grief; she'd experienced it herself, but Elena's husband would never come back from the dead.

Mia blew out a breath. Until she saw Letty with her own eyes, she wasn't sure if she could believe that her sister, in all but blood, was alive. It was so hard, so painful to get her hopes up… even though Brian had assured her that the woman they chased was Letty. Brian would never lie, not about something as important as this, and certainly not involving Letty. Not with how tortured he was about their friend's foray into FB –

The shrill ringing of her phone stopped her thoughts.

She poured water from the kettle as her free hand grabbed the phone, and answering it, she nestled it between her cheek and shoulder. "Hello?"

"… Hey."

"Dom?" Mia crossed to the kitchen door and quietly closed it. It wasn't that she didn't want Elena to know he had called, she would tell her, but perhaps the digest version of the conversation. "How are you?"

"Did Brian phone you?" Ever the avoider of questions.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That it's complicated."

"It's Letty. She's alive." And despite the fact that Brian had told her, it really did take hearing Dom say it for the words to sink in.

She lowered herself into a chair by the table, and blew out a breath, taking the phone in her hand to stop it from falling. She blinked rapidly and wet her lips. "Is – how –"

The words failed to come. There were too many. They rushed her brain from all sides, causing a pile up of sentiments and emotions, clogging up her throat.

"She looks… fine, pale."

Another deep inhale followed by a shaky exhale and Mia rubbed her suddenly burning eyes. "You haven't talked to her?"

"Didn't get much of a chance," he grumbled. "She shot me."

Pushing her hair out her face, Mia frowned. "She what? Are you okay? Why would she do that? What did you do?" Obviously, He wasn't too badly injured, or Brian would have mentioned that.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh really? So Letty just pulled out a gun? No way, Dom."

"She's the bad guy, Mia. She's working for Shaw and I'm the guy working for Hobbs."

"So she shot you for being on the wrong side?" That did sorta sound like the Letty she loved but… "What are you not telling me? What's the complicated thing that Brian wouldn't talk to me about?"

This being away from them, being out of the loop and not knowing, was driving her insane. At least in Rio she had been with her family, and had watched over them on the cameras.

"She just shot me, Mia," his voice was rough with feeling. "There was no taunt, no smirk, just a point blank shooting. She looked scared."

Standing up, Mia crossed to her mug and fished out the teabag. "So she shot you because she was scared. I take it you came across her when she was doing something for Shaw?"

"Yeah, I chased her, but when we stopped, I thought we would talk."

Hearing Dom sound lost and confused over Letty was not something Mia had faced much. He'd always been a little bit more in control of their relationship. There wasn't a real co-dependency element between them, at least not a surface one that people could pick up on. It took time to truly see the push and pull aspect of Dom and Letty's relationship. They had the kind of love Mia had aspired to find for herself.

"Instead she pulled a gun on me. Popped a slug in my shoulder and then drove off."

"Okay so Letty shot to wound. This is good, she's not fallen so far that she's a murderer – that might have been a little harder to sway Hobbs on." The burly law enforcer was willing to let a few things slide. Murder didn't seem to be one of them.

"Not the point, Mia. I could deal with that, it was the way she looked at me like I was a stranger."

Something about that line brought to mind a recurring thought that had played in her mind since she'd found out Letty was alive.

"Maybe you are a stranger to her." Over his protests she rushed on, "No listen, it's like you said, our Letty would have taunted you, she would have smirked or maybe she would have warned you off. Maybe she didn't recognize you, because she doesn't remember…" Mia trailed off and frowned, pulling open the drawer and then cursing. Brian must have taken that file on Letty with him. Damn. "Look, her car exploded, we know that much, and the file said she'd been shot –"

"Yeah the file lied, Mia. She's not dead. We didn't even bury her."

Mia's mouth thinned, and her dark eyes narrowed. That pissed her off. She'd grieved for a sister who wasn't dead, she'd buried a… Who did she bury? Who did she spend her money on? For Letty, no expense was spared because Letty was family and Mia was the only, on US-soil family she had. Now Mia was finding out she'd possibly buried an empty coffin or maybe a body of someone whose family was looking for them. If Mia had known, if Brian had even suspected, that Letty was out there, they would never have stopped searching, and this matter might never have happened.

Closing her eyes, Mia tapped her fingers against the counter as she chewed her lip. There was no point dwelling on what could have been. She shoved her hair out of her face and began pacing. "Okay, so something happened to Letty. We saw the burn mark where her car exploded, and there was evidence that a gun had been fired. We'll assume that Letty was badly injured, maybe enough for her to have lost her memory. Think about it, Dom," she urged. "There is no way Letty would have run off and not told someone. She just wouldn't. There had to be a good reason for her to let us think she was dead. This is the only thing that makes sense to me."

On the other side of the phone, over the muted sounds of voices and grinding engines, she heard Dom blow out a breath. "So she shot me because she didn't know who I was. That what you telling me?"

"Well, it's the nicest reason I can think of."

"Oh," she could almost hear him smiling, "what are the other reasons?"

"You did crash Dad's charger which she spent hours fixing up for you. And then Brian crashed it into a bus, and then Hobbs crashed into it. By rights, she owes those two a bullet as well," Mia teased. "You better be careful, Dom, knowing Letty she could find a bazooka or a tank!"

He snorted. "Yeah that would be Letty. Hey, O'Connor, Mia says Letty will be after you next."

"_What? Why? Give me the phone."_

She laughed softly, hearing Brian's tinny voice in the background.

"You totalled the charger," Dom answered.

"_When? No, man, no I did that to save_ you."

"He makes a good point," Mia conceded. "The Charger was totalled all those times because of you, Dom, and she worked hard on that car."

He huffed out a half laugh, reluctantly amused; then he sobered. "Right, so what do I do, Mia? How do I get her to remember, and not shoot me?"

Mia shrugged a shoulder and sipped her tea. "Find a place where she can't shoot you, somewhere where she'll feel comfortable, I guess. I've never met someone who has lost their memory, but on TV shows, it's all about them not feeling fear. If they're safe, at home, chances are their memories will return quicker. Right now, though, Letty's living on the edge; from what Hobb's file said, Shaw's team aren't family. She needs to remember what it's like to be with family."

"So I find somewhere where she'll be comfortable, and isn't allowed to pull a gun."

"Right. But whatever you do, don't show off to get her attention, please. We all know how that ended last time."

"Show off? Oh, yeah." He chuckled softly.

"She doesn't need anymore scars," Mia chided, remembering Letty's first race when Dominic decided to show off by racing backwards, like some kind of demented speed king.

"Scars… Mia, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She smiled into her tea. "I take it I just gave you idea?" She shook her head when he said nothing. "Just bring her home, Dom. How can I have a little Dotty running around –'

"Wait, a Dotty?"

"Yeah, a little Letty and Dom. Obviously if you two have a daughter, you're going to name her Dotty. You know like Mr Wilson naming his daughter Joanne after him and his wife."

"No."

He sounded so horrified by the prospect that it was all Mia could do to keep a straight face. "Yes. Dom, you owe me."

"I didn't dictate what you called your son."

"No, because I was the one that gave birth to that child and squeezed him out between my thighs, while you and Brian took a road trip."

"I'm not calling my daughter Dotty, or Dot, or anything like that."

"You have no say, and with Letty having no memory, I'm sure she'll believe me when I tell her that this is what you and her always –" She broke off with a victorious laugh when she heard Dominic's swearing as he shouted for Brian to talk some sense into her. She took her tea back to the table and settled down, rubbing the twinge in her abdomen as Brian's baffled voice came to talk to her.

"I can't talk much, Hobbs is due back soon but whatever you said to Dom, thanks. It's helped.'

"Sometimes it just takes a sister to know what to say. All that really matters, Brian, is getting Letty home so that we can be a family again. All of us."

"And that's just what we'll do, Mia. I swear it. I won't let her down again."

She sighed, wishing she could hug him and chase his nightmares away. "I know you won't. Stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too. Kiss our son for me."

"I will." She heard the click as Brian hung up and she took a moment before rising to fix another cup of tea for herself and Elena. This was a conversation she wasn't sure Elena really needed to know about.

* * *

**A.N**. This was a scene I wished happen but I understand that for a short amount of time, a lot of things had to happen so I wrote this myself. It's not great but I needed to write it.

*The tank comment links back to a conversation myself and **Lamanth **had shortly after seeing the trailer.


End file.
